H.323 is an International Telecommunications Union (ITU) standard that defines protocols to provide audio and visual communication sessions in packet-based networks. H.323 is often used for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). In the H.323 standard, an endpoint may have an assigned gatekeeper. When the assigned gatekeeper for an endpoint is unavailable, the endpoint may register itself with an alternate gatekeeper. The endpoint may then send queries to the assigned gatekeeper until the assigned gatekeeper is detected, e.g., until the assigned gatekeeper becomes available. Such queries utilize resources within a network in proportion to the number of affected devices on the network, leading to performance degradation in larger networks. Once the assigned gatekeeper is detected, the endpoint may then re-register with the assigned gatekeeper.